You'll Never Be Forgotten
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Ever since the birth of Centipede and Miss Spider's daughter Scarlett, they gave more attention to Scarlett then James. After James talked about his feelings to them, he found out that no matter what'd happen to this family, they would never forget him.


_**A new James and the Giant Peach fanfic.**_

_**Starring: James, Centipede, Miss Spider and Scarlett (Scarlett is my OC child for CentiSpider, she's the only one I own in this fanfic)**_

_**Description: This takes place not long after Scarlett was born. Sometime during May. Centipede and Miss Spider have been giving Scarlett their full attention lately. It made James worry because before Scarlett was born, he was the one with attention and now that there's a newborn, it's been hard. The rest of the family gave Scarlett lots of attention, but not all of it. It was equal amount of attention to James. It was her parents that gave her full on attention. James didn't want them to forget about him. **_

It was a Friday and James just comes back from his last year of high school to see him family. He hasn't been doing well the past few weeks. He didn't seem so joyful while in school and non of his friends knew why, though they always wondered why. He never said a word about it to anyone.

He comes back home and most of the family were off at work except Centipede and Miss Spider. James walks in and sees Miss Spider holding Scarlett in her arms, who was crying. Miss Spider was calming her down with a lullaby she sang to her when she was born.

"My beautiful daughter, please don't cry. My beautiful daughter, please go to sleep. Your name is Scarlett, and I never knew how much I'd love you," Miss Spider sang gently to Scarlett.

After that, Scarlett started to calm down and slept into her arms.

"Hello James," Miss Spider said as she saw him.

"Hi Miss Spider..," James smiled, but it was a small smile.

He was hoping Miss Spider would ask him how was his day but she was too busy thinking about Scarlett, she was about to take Scarlett to her room where she can take a nap. That's where Miss Spider walks upstairs.

A few minutes later, that's when Centipede walks downstairs.

"Hi Centipede!" James said when he saw him. "You stayed home today?"

Centipede smiled at her. "Yeah kid. Had to help Angel Fangs take care of Scarlett."

The thought of Scarlett made James frown. He did love her, but what was this feeling he was getting? Could it be.. jealousy?

Centipede noticed the frown and wanted to know what was wrong with James. "Anything alright?"

James tried to hide his feelings, and tried to smile. "Yeah! I'm fine."

Centipede didn't take that as an answer. He knew something was wrong. "You can tell me anything, kid."

James sighs. "Well..."

He was then interrupted by hearing Miss Spider walking downstairs holding Scarlett. "I was going to leave her upstairs to nap but she started crying as soon as I laid her down and she stopped when I held her again, so I have to stay with her."

James only tried to smile at Miss Spider.

"Something's wrong with him." Centipede said when he looked at Miss Spider.

Miss Spider didn't like the sound of that. She wanted James to be happy so she decided to find out with Centipede what was wrong.

"Tell us please, James," Miss Spider said as she held Scarlett closer to her and at the same time, she walks towards James to listen.

"I'll tell..," James said. "But I'm worried you guys might get mad."

"We'd never be mad at you James," Miss Spider said, still calm. "If something is on your mind bothering you, there is nothing to be mad about. All you have to do is tell us and we will find a way to make it better."

James smiled a little. "Okay."

He then starts to tell. "Well lately, I've been feeling lonely."

Centipede and Miss Spider gasped at the thought of that, but then kept listening.

"Well, I did get attention from the rest of the family...," James continued. "But it's just you two who I didn't get it from because..."

Miss Spider and Centipede felt like they knew what James was going to say, after all they were new parents.

"You've been giving all the attention to Scarlett."

The couple felt bad now. They felt guilty. Of course it was good that they gave Scarlett attention, but not giving any to James was the thing that was wrong. They were making him feel as if they loved Scarlett more. It wasn't true, they loved both equally. James was like family to them, and they care and love him. They had to make things right.

"Oh James.., I am so sorry." Miss Spider said. "I didn't even notice."

"Me either." Centipede said, feeling as sorry as Miss Spider was. "Being new parents is... tougher than we thought."

James tried to smile for them. "I do love Scarlett, don't get me wrong. I just needed attention."

Miss Spider wasn't feeling much better. "I feel like I did something bad... and I mean like Spiker and Sponge bad."

"That is not true!" James stated. "You guys are amazing, and I love that you became parents to Scarlett. My aunts were cruel to me, unlike you guys who treat me the best."

Miss Spider smiles gently. "I promise you I will give both you and Scarlett equal attention."

"Same with me, Jimmy," Centipede said.

James smiles at both bugs.

"Because we really love you both." Miss Spider said, as she and Centipede came closer to James. Miss Spider was still holding Scarlett in her arms at the same time.

"After all that has happened to us so far, how can we forget you, and the rest?" Centipede smiled.

"We are family James." Miss Spider continued. "No matter what happens, like how we became parents, it doesn't mean we'd forget you. We love you so much."

"I always thought that the worse thing that would happen to me now is lose you guys," James said. "But now I know I won't."

"Of course you won't James." Miss Spider smiled.

Miss Spider carefully hands Scarlett to James, who now holds her.

Scarlett gently opens her blue eyes, sees James and gently smiles. It made James happy, just like it made Centipede and Miss Spider.

James knew now that no matter what would happen, he would always have his family, and they would no forget him like he'd never forget them.


End file.
